First Christmas
by Knightwood
Summary: Tommy and Kira invite friends over for their first christmas together.
1. First Christmas

My second Kirommy fanfic, all reviews and comments are welcomed. Obviously I'd prefer if you read my first story, Fateful Homecoming first, but just in case, here's the five-minute verion. And before anyone e-mails me to ask, Yes, the title IS a play on Last Christmas (The Hotel I work in loops carols through the lobby all the time, and George Michael's famous tune did inspire me to set the sequel around their first Christmas together.)

Three years after Kira left Reefside for New York, she returned for a visit and was involved in a car accident in which both her parents were killed. As she lived with Tommy during the run up to the memorial service, both Kira and Tommy experienced re-emerging feelings of the feelings they had for each other but never voiced. With Hayley's intervention, they were eventually able to confess their love for each other. Now, four months on, they are living together in Las Vegas where Kira's career is just beginning. They also have a huge secret they're keeping from their friends, but how long will they be able to keep it under wraps?

**Rating:- T Mild language, themes and violence**

**Legal:- **Usual story, I do not own Power Rangers or any of the associated names, characters, events etc. etc. The events of this story and Fateful Homecoming are to be considered non-canon and with the exception of the associated rights as explained above any characters and events are purely the ceation of the author.

**FIRST CHRISTMAS**

Kira sat by the large window of her apartment, strumming away on an acoustic guitar. As she sat, playing a long, melancholy riff, a single, lonely tear rolled slowly down her cheek, and dripped from her chin onto her pale yellow tank top. Finishing the song, she carefully placed the guitar down on the floor and wiped her cheek with her arm.

As she got up to go to the kitchen, she absent-mindedly played with her engagement ring. It had been four months now since she had left Reefside with the man who had asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. The man who had felt so strongly about her he had gotten down on one knee in the middle of the Las Vegas Strip only two weeks after they'd technically become a 'couple'. Stopping at the refrigerator and cracking open a soda, she swept her long, flowing blonde hair out of her face as she again surveyed the simple gold and diamond solitaire that represented their love.

"Little help here!" She heard a yell coming from the living room. Heading back into the main sitting area, she found Tommy wrestling in the doorway with an impractically large Christmas tree.

"Tommy!" She yelled, rushing over to his side. "I told you to get a small tree. We don't exactly have a huge living room!"

"I got a really good deal." Tommy lied unconvincingly. Kira rolled her eyes in disbelief as she helped him yank it in the door, losing a cascade of pine needles in the process. Although this would be their first Christmas together as a couple, she had known him for years and knew he was a big kid at heart when it came to Christmas decorations.

"Oh and I suppose you remembered to get the groceries?" She inquired.

"Ah…well…"

"And I suppose you still have some of the money left?"

"See…the thing about that is…"

"Tommy!" She groaned, making her way back over to the couch. "Well, you can go get the groceries, and if you think I'm cleaning up those pine needles…"

"You're pretty when you're angry." He chimed back cheekily. Kira's grimace immediately relaxed. She could never stay mad at him when he acted in that cute, childish way he always did when she tried to shout at him.

"I'm not mad." Kira replied, picking up the notes she'd written.

"I thought you'd finished the first album?" Tommy asked, rifling through a box of assorted decorations.

"I have." She sighed. "Just in time to compete with Daniel O'Donnel, three boybands and two cartoon records." Kira had never been convinced when Goldstein had insisted they cut her first album in time for Christmas, but her producer just wouldn't budge.

"I'd just love to see Barney try and stand up to your ptera scream." Tommy laughed playfully, suddenly getting a mental image of Kira actually competing with cartoon characters. Kira threw a cushion at his head, but had to concede a chuckle herself.

"No, that one's just for me." She answered. Tommy came over to the couch beside her and began reading her notes.

"This is really good." Tommy complimented her with a hug. "I'm sure they would have loved it!" Another tear rolled down her cheek as she gathered up her notes.

"It's ok." Tommy breathed, holding her close. "The first one was always going to be hard."

"I just miss them." Kira sighed, leaning into him.

Tommy kissed her gently as he adjusted his position on the couch. "Just remember to take some time to enjoy it." Tommy replied. "When the guys come over, it won't stay quiet for long. Besides, it's also our first Christmas."

Kira looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling a little and smiled.

"Look, I know this is a little bit early." Tommy said, pulling out a small, silver locket and handing it to Kira. "But I thought you might like this now."

Kira immediately opened the latch, looking inside at the small photos of her parents on the inside. "I love it." She replied, handing it back to him and pulling her hair clear so he could fasten it around her neck.

"Anyway, the guys will be here shortly." Tommy reminded her. Kira just looked at her engagement ring and gave out a sigh. They hadn't yet told their friends about the engagement. They both knew in their heart of hearts that they were together for good, but they weren't sure if their friends would exactly understand them rushing into things so quickly.

"Maybe I could just put it on another finger?" She suggested. Tommy could almost swear he saw her pouting briefly.

"We talked about this." He reminded her. "We agreed. We'll tell them in another couple of months, and just be a little flexible with the truth about the timescale."

Kira just looked at him, before groaning loudly and pulling the ring off, stuffing it into the back pocket of her jeans. "I suppose you're right." She replied, getting off the couch.

"Besides." Tommy answered her, getting up to stand with her. "Isn't it kinda fun keeping something this big between us? Just a little longer?"

"I guess so." Kira replied, looking deep into his eyes. As they moved in towards each other to kiss, the doorbell suddenly interrupted them.

"Excellent timing as always guys." Tommy groaned, turning to answer the door. Opening it wide, he stood, looking into the hall with confusion as a stranger flipped away his cell phone.

"You must be the famous Tommy Oliver!" The stranger quipped cheerfully. "Heard so much about you. Where's Kira?"

Tommy just stood, staring at him, confused for a moment. The stranger was a little taller than Tommy, though he was quite gaunt by comparison. His young, chiselled face and designer stubble stood in sharp contrast to the expensive designer suit it perched on top of.

"I...I'm sorry, who did you say you were again?" Tommy asked.

"The stranger looked a little confused, then realised his mistake. "Sorry, bad habit. Generally don't meet many people who don't already know who I am." He extended a hand excitedly towards Tommy. "Barry Goldstein."

Tommy suddenly caught on to the stranger's identity, shaking his hand firmly. "Mr Goldstein. Glad to meet…"

"Everyone calls me Barry." Goldstein corrected him. "I hear the name Mr Goldstein and I start looking for my dad!"

"Barry. Please come in." Tommy replied, showing him inside. "Kira never said you were coming round or…hey, did you say BARRY Goldstein?"

"That I did." He responded quickly. "Any reason?"

"Didn't you have a blues band a few years ago?" Tommy asked.

Barry smiled broadly. "I'm amazed anyone remembered that."

"I was such a huge fan back in college." Tommy answered. "Why'd you quit?"

"Unlike our little Kira there." He answered, gesturing to Kira as he entered the living room. "I wasn't a prolific writer. Once the muse stopped descending I figured I'd earn more money on the OTHER side of a recording booth."

"Barry!" Kira greeted him with an enthusiastic hug. "You should have said you were coming over."

"And spoil the surprise?" He asked casually. "Not a chance…wait a minute!" He grabbed her left hand, inspecting it carefully. "Not wearing your ring? Tut, tut, people will talk!"

Kira blushed a little as she retrieved her hand. "Some friends are coming in from out of town." She began. "We haven't given them the news yet…"

"Mum's the word, say no more." He quipped back. "Anyway, just got you a killer marketing opportunity. The album's being released this week. I've got you doing an album signing and a small set at the hottest record store in town on the 21st."

"The Sound Room?" Kira asked excitedly. Barry nodded. "How'd you manage that?"

"Friends in high places Sparky." He replied. Tommy mouthed the word 'sparky' to her inquisitively, Kira shook her head as though to say 'don't ask'. "You'll be opening for Aftershock. Have you heard of them?"

"No Barry!" Kira groaned sarcastically. "I've been living under a rock."

"See, what did I tell you?" He declared. "Perfect marketing! People come for Aftershock's new single, hear you and two words…Stocking Fillers!"

"That sounds great." Tommy began, moving over to hug Kira.

"The biggest hurdle's always getting the FIRST album out there." Barry stated with an obvious enthusiasm that made him sound like a used car salesman. "After that, they tend to come back." He reached into his pocket and handed a ticket to Tommy. "Of course, you're invited."

"Well, I guess it's a little early, but you've done so much for Kira, I got you this. Merry Christmas." Tommy reached over to the table and picked up a bottle of wine, presenting it to the agent.

"Actually I'm Jewish!" He stated coldly, his arms crossed defiantly. Tommy just began to blush as he tried to stammer an awkward apology.

"S..s..orry, I never meant…"

At that Barry just began laughing and accepted the gift. "But I appreciate the gesture." He looked at the label. "Good year. Thanks."

"Ignore him, it's just his sense of humour." Kira re-assured Tommy. "He always likes to make people feel awkward."

"Like the first time I met Kira here to discuss the deal, I told her I discovered her at my nephew's Bar Mitzvah." He recalled.

"Please don't." Kira snapped back, blushing as she remembered the story.

"When she asked why I didn't approach her there, I told her I didn't want to attract attention to the fact she was stealing the potato salad." He continued, causing Tommy to laugh out loud.

"Let me guess, New York?" He inquired, looking at Kira.

"I let her off the hook by telling her my brother's a cheap-skate." Barry finished the story as Kira pathetically tried to hide her face. "I knew he'd be under-paying everyone. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. See you on the 21st."

"So why 'Sparky'?" Tommy asked as Barry attempted to leave.

"I reckon I've embarrassed the poor girl enough." He continued, walking out the door. "For today…"

"Well he was…interesting." Tommy finally managed to say.

"He just takes a bit of getting used to." Kira responded. "Anyway, I can't believe he got me that gig. Maybe my first sales won't be a total embarrassment after all."

"Well, he seems to know what he's talking about." Tommy stated, still trying to fathom the unusual man he'd just met. "And he certainly doesn't lack confidence."

Just then, the doorbell went again, breaking the conversation.

"Guess that'll be the guys now." Tommy surmised, opening the door.

"Hi Tommy." Conner greeted him cheerfully, shaking his hand quickly and pushing his way into the apartment.

"Sorry about him Tommy." Ethan groaned. "He's been like this all the way here."

"Yeah, ever since blabbermouth here told him some of your old high school buddies would be coming." Trent interrupted.

"Guys I told you not to tell him." Tommy groaned. "I knew he'd get over-excited."

"Tommy, if you want any of the tree left to decorate, you'd better get in here." Kira yelled through from the living room.

"Conner, that's MY tree." Tommy yelled, rushing through. "If you've decorated it without me there's going to be hell to pay!"

"Kids." Trent joked as he watched them. "I wonder how people live with them."

"He's not so bad." Kira stated defensively, hugging Trent. "I think the whole 'kid at christmas' thing is kinda cute."

"That's not what you said last year when he made you wear that elf hat." Ethan laughed.

"Well last year we weren't living together." She replied. "Anyway, help us get this place ready. We don't want to bring the others back from the restaurant if the apartment isn't decorated."

"Well, I could do it in..."

"No super speed Conner!" Tommy chided him. "I actually WANT to do some of my OWN decorations."

"But the sooner we finish..."

"We don't meet the guys until six." Tommy interrupted him. "So it doesn't matter how quickly we finish then does it?"

"I suppose not Tommy." Conner sighed in disappointment. "So who's coming?"

"Jason and Trini are coming in from Angel Grove, and Adam Kat and Rocky are coming in from San Fransisco." He replied.

"It'll be good to see Adam again." Kira mused. "It's been a while since I phoned him, it'll be good to catch up."

"You met one of the original Rangers and you never told us?" Conner shouted, dropping a glass bauble onto the floor.

"OK conner, get away from the decorations before I hurt you!" Tommy snapped. "And strictly speaking he wasn't an ORIGINAL Ranger. He came into the group after Zack left."

"I met him when I did that job for Dr Hartford." Kira answered Conner's question.

"So he still..."

"As far as I know." Kira replied. "But he didn't tell the others, so keep your mouth shut."

"Ha." Trent blurted out, bringing in some drinks from the kitchen. "Like Conner's ever been the soul of discression."

"Make yourself at home why don't you?" Tommy remarked, gesturing to the drinks in Trent's hands.

"Well, hopefully our fearless leader over there can go two whole nights without sticking his foot in his mouth." Ethan replied.

"What is this?" Conner whined, taking asoda from Trent and cracking it open. "Get Conner McKnight day?"

"Only till 8." Kira joked. "Then it'll be Get Trent Mercer Day."

"What did I do?" Trent screeched. Tommy just again gestured to the drinks in his hands. "Oh, right, bad habits."

"Anyway, it's not like we tell each other EVRERYTHING." Kira responded cheekily, her hand straying to the back pocket of her jeans and playing with her ring.

"I tell you guys everything." Conner snapped as he flopped onto the couch.

"Yeah, that's why we had to hear about the Monte Carlo thing from your mom." Ethan replied.

"I told you, I was drunk!" Conner snapped. "And it's not like..."

"Dude, It was a man." Trent laughed. "Did the fact he was six feet tall, 200 lbs and have five o clock shadow not tip you off?"

"Well it's not like anything happened." Conner whined, by now growing sick of being the victim of everyone's abuse.

"Enough to give all of us a good laugh." Tommy interjected. "Anyway, let's get the tree sorted. If Conner's late to inflict his hero-worship on Jason and the others, I don't think he'll talk to us until NEXT christmas."

"Can we have that in writing?" Kira shot out, causing everyone but Conner to laugh.


	2. New Meets Old

After finishing with the tree, Kira, Tommy, Conner and Trent made their way down the elevator to the parking complex.

"I can't believe it. We're finally going to meet some of the original Rangers!" Conner beamed as he bounced around with excitement. "Wonder what I'll say to them?"

"Well try and calm down a bit. They're here for a break so they probably won't want to talk shop all…" Tommy suddenly lost his train of thought as they neared the black Jeep he'd left with the guys as a gift when he left Reefside. "CONNER WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR!"

Tommy rushed over to the jeep, and inspected a huge white scrape running almost the full length of the vehicle.

"Oh right. What makes you automatically think it's my fault?" Conner complained.

"Because Trent has his own car." Tommy snapped. "And Ethan drives like my Grandmother, and she's been dead 20 years!"

"Hey!" Ethan protested at the slur on his notoriously slow driving.

"He got into a little fight with a Buick." Trent answered.

"It wasn't my fault!" Conner protested.

"Dude, the other guy wasn't even moving." Trent reminded him.

"Great, I give you guys my car and you wreck it inside a couple of months." Tommy just shook his head in disbelief.

"Couple of days actually." Ethan corrected him. "He pranged it the weekend after you left."

"Come on Tommy, it's only a car." Kira interjected. "One that you had no intention of driving again."

"I suppose so." He sighed. "At least no-one got hurt."

"Tori and Blake said they'd meet us at the restaurant." Kira stated, changing the subject. "Where are the rest your friends meeting us?"

"Caeser's" Tommy answered as Kira unlocked her yellow Mustang Convertible. "We're meeting up outside Caeser's."

"Great." Kira replied, starting up the engine and fastening her seatbelt. "Maybe we can get a drink before we head for the restaurant."

"Knowing Jason, he'll probably try to get us to watch the show girls." Tommy groaned.

"I thought you said he was bringing Trini?" Kira quizzed him.

"That won't stop him." Tommy replied, shaking his head.

"Well there'll be none of that when we're…"

"Kira!" Tommy interrupted her, quickly looking round to see if the guys had heard. Fortunately they were already in the Jeep and appeared to be out of earshot.

"Sorry." She whispered, suddenly realising that she'd almost blurted out their secret.

"I'd have thought you'd be used to being discreet by now." Tommy laughed, reaching over and stroking her shoulder.

"Yeah, well not from them." She replied.

The party arrived just by the south entrance to Caeser's Palace a little before dark. Tommy approached Kira to speak with her more directly.

"I just want to warn you Kira. Jason and I…"

"Can get a little immature when you're around each other." She groaned. This was about the 500th time he had warned her. "And competitive, and he knows how to wind you up."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Tommy replied with a smile. "I just want you to be prepared. I don't want you to be surprised if anything happens like what happened at his wedding."

As the guys dismounted from the Jeep and made their way over to greet them, Tommy was suddenly distracted by a loud yell, snapping his attention to a tall, muscular dark-haired man rushing at him and launching into a flying kick.

Tommy quickly dodged the assault, responding with an attempt at a roundhouse kick himself. As the attacker threw a low kick, Tommy ducked to block it, at which point Kira vaulted him, kicking the attacker powerfully across the temple.

As she prepared a guard, she was suddenly surprised as Tommy pounced on the attacker, and actually seemed to be checking he was OK.

"Kira it's ok." Tommy rushed out as he checked over the man Kira had spread-eagles over the pavement. "I should have warned you, this is Jason, we always used to do this, it's kind of a running joke.

"We keep telling them not to do this." Adam pitched in as he approached them, visibly laughing out loud. "Hey Kira, good to see you. I see you've been working on that jump kick I showed you."

An attractive Asian woman suddenly rushed to Jason's side, quickly checking his eyes. "Well he's avoided a concussion at least." She groaned. "I told you something like this would happen. Remember how you almost got yourself arrested the last time."

"Sorry Trini." Jason replied, rubbing the side of his head with a pained expression on his face. "You know Tommy and I can't resist a good sparring match."

"Just not in a public street." Trini chastised him. "And preferably with a bit of warning so no one gets the wrong idea."

A tall, well built blonde man in a blue T-shirt approached, also laughing. "Dude, she totally dumped you on your butt." He roared, trying hard to remain upright.

"Only cause I never saw it coming, Rocky." He moaned as Tommy and Adam helped him back to his feet. "Where's Kat?"

"She's already inside." Adam replied. "The bar was busy, so she went in to get us a table."

"Anyway, now that we've all had a good laugh." Jason began, still nursing his head. "Introductions. I'm Jason, and this is Rocky, my wife Trini and Adam."

"This is Ethan, Conner, Trent." Tommy responded, pointing to each of them in turn. "And the one who just put you on the pavement is Kira.

"The new girlfriend we keep hearing so much about?" Jason asked, extending a hand. Kira blushed a little as she accepted the handshake. "She's a keeper man. Anyone who can drop-kick me to the pavement like that's alright by me."

"Thanks. Sorry about the head." Kira replied. "I thought you were really attacking him."

"Hey, get me a beer and we'll call it quits." He laughed.

"Anyone Tommy cares about so much I just know I'm going to like." Trini interjected, hugging Kira. "So adam said you've met before?"

"Uh…yeah…He attended a wedding in New York I was playing at." Kira lied. Adam had warned her he hadn't told his friends about the return gig for Dr Hartford's team. "I recognised him from Tommy's video diary."

"You still keeping that thing up to date?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. You just never know what's going to happen." He replied. "I mean who'd have thought I'd end up back in the jumpsuit?"

"Yeah, I bet you'll probably end up being the first Ranger to need a zimmer frame in battle." Jason joked.

"While I did enjoy those days, I'm glad they're over." Rocky stated. "At our age we'd probably give ourselves a hernia. Right Adam?"

"Speak for yourself." He shot back. "I'm in great shape."

"Anyway, let's get inside before Kat thinks we've abandoned her." Trini said waving them in the door.

"Tommy!" Kat announced, launching herself into an enthusiastic hug. "It's great to see you. Jason what happened to your face?"

"I had an argument with a pair of ugg boots." He replied with a laugh. Kira blushed a little as she looked down at the offending boots.

"He jumped Tommy again." Trini explained. "And, like we're always telling them, somebody got the wrong impression."

"As if almost being arrested at the High School reunion wasn't embarrassing enough." Kat reprimanded him. "So who is everybody?"

"Well, the one in Red's Conner, the one with the huge grin in blue is Ethan, Trent is the one in white. And this." He gently nudged Kira over towards Kat. "Is Kira."

"The new girlfriend? Oh she is beautiful." Kat hugged Kira and looked into her eyes. "I'd just love to get to know you better."

"So what's everyone doing these days?" Tommy asked, taking a seat as Kira waved over a waiter.

"Kat, Rocky and I opened the gym and dance studio in San Fransisco we were planning." Adam began. "Kat and Rocky got married last year, while my love life is uneventful as usual."

"When Ernie retried from the Youth Centre, Trini and I bought him out." Jason responded as the waiter handed him a cold beer. He held it to his head to reduce the swelling. "And this will be the last Christmas we'll be spending alone."

"You're kidding. That's great news!" Tommy responded.

"I had my first scan last month." Trini informed him, a huge grin on her face.

"So it looks like I owe you $200." Tommy groaned, handing Jason some money. "You WERE the first one to have a Ranger kid."

"What can I say I'm happy." Jason answered him. "Anyway, Zack works out here now in a church just outside of town."

"In a church?" Tommy asked. "I lost touch with him in College, but I thought he got into that music and dance course."

"Well, I won't go into details, cause that's his business to tell you, but he ran into some trouble a few years back." Jason began. "Trini and I helped him straighten himself out, and he decided he wanted to become a minister."

"Well I'm glad it worked out for him." Tommy replied with a sigh. He couldn't help but feel bad that one of his best friends had obviously gone through a rough time.

"Well, we can pick him up on the way to the restaurant." Trini interrupted. "I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"That'd be great." Tommy said, suddenly feeling a bit better about the whole situation.

"Aisha got a job teaching in Boston." Kat informed the group. "She says she loves it there."

"Has anyone heard from Kimberly?" Tommy asked. They sat quietly for a second. Tommy hadn't seen or spoken to Kim since they broke up, and he knew it was an awkward subject that the others never wanted to bring up with him. "It's ok guys, you can talk about it. It was a long time ago."

"Actually we all lost touch with her when she married David and moved to Paris." Trini answered him. "No one's seen or spoken to her for years."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tommy sighed. "I really hope everything worked out for her."

"And Billy says things are going well with Cestria on Aquitar." Trini told them as the took a sip from a glass of cola. "They can't have kids, but they're planning to adopt."

"Anyway let's hear all about you guys." Kat chipped in. "Conner, Tommy tells us you're a bit of a soccer star."

"Yeah, I got into UCLA on a soccer scholarship." He answered. "I want to end up in a professional team, but I wanted to get some qualifications first, so I'd have something to fall back on."

"Sensible move." Rocky complimented him. "One of the rules in our Gym is that the kids only get allowed to work out if they stay in school."

"I'm working in computers." Ethan informed them. "I'm getting some good money, and some experience. I hope to start my own company in a few years."

"Well no Microsoft-style monopolies." Adam joked.

"Tommy tells us you're releasing your first album soon." Jason addressed Kira.

"It's coming out in time for the 21st." Kira answered him. "I wasn't convinced competing for Christmas sales was such a great idea, but my producer's confident he's doing the right thing."

"She was signed by Barry Goldstein." Tommy interjected.

"That blues guy you used to inflict on us in college?" Jason asked.

"The same one."

After a while, they finished up their drinks, before making their way to the church. As they arrived, Zack casually strolled up to Kira's Mustang and leaned into the car, shaking Tommy's hand warmly.

"Hey there stranger. I heard you were in town." He announced. "What's been happening?"

"I'm teaching now." Tommy answered, gesturing for him to get in. "Jason said you had gone into this line of work."

"Bad times man." Zack informed him, bringing up the subject he knew must be awkward for him. "While I was at college, I started partying a little too hard. Before I knew it, I had a drinking problem and had to drop out."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tommy replied sympathetically. "Jason said he and Trini helped you out."

"They got me into rehab." He continued his story. "Jason leant me a lot of money for treatment. While I was there I started going to Church." He gestured to his clothing. "When I was clean I went back to college, and changed my major from music and dance to theology. I've been clean and sober now for six years."

"Well I'm glad everything worked out for you." Tommy said sincerely, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry I lost touch."

"Hey that was as much my fault as anyone's." Zack waved off the apology. "I was in a pretty bad way. It was sheer luck that Jason found me."

Arriving at the restaurant, they met Tori and Blake outside, and exchanged introductions before making their way in.

"Oliver, party of 13." Tommy addressed the Maitre d'.

"A private dining room has just cancelled." The maitre d' informed him. "Would you like to upgrade?"

"Sounds good." Tommy answered. With that, the maitre d' showed them through to their dining room.

"The waiter will be through shortly." He announced, before leaving the room.

"Trust me, the steak here is fantastic." Tommy advised them, picking up his menu.

"Little expensive on a teacher's salary isn't it?" Jason inquired, looking at the menu. "You playing blackjack again?"

"Dr. O, you never told us you played blackjack." Ethan yelled. Tommy shot Jason an icy look.

"Back in College, blabbermouth over there and I took a road trip to Vegas." He explained, gesturing in Jason's direction. "I found I was pretty good at it. But I quit while I was ahead."

"So how much ahead were you?" Conner asked. Tearing himself a dinner roll.

"See what you've started?" He moaned. "Let's just say that between my winnings in Vegas and the money I earned from Anton, I never had a mortgage."

"So why'd you never say anything about that?" Trent asked.

"Because telling your students you paid for your house by playing blackjack would make a wonderful impression on the school board now wouldn't it." Tommy put down flatly. "Anyway, order anything you like. Once we're done here, We can go back to the apartment for a bit."

As the evening wore on, Tommy and Kira exchanged a few knowing glances between each other between nostalgic anecdotes of their many adventures. Kira couldn't help reaching into her back pocket and playing with her ring. Tommy had been right. This was fun.

A while later, Kira bumped into Adam in the corridor on her way to the bathroom.

"Hey Adam. Have you done any morphing lately?" She asked.

"So far I've stopped 2 bank robberies, 4 muggings and a shoot out." He answered her. "You?"

"Not much. I usually try not to draw attention to myself. I didn't think it would be wise to turn up in town at the same time as the Yellow Ranger."

"Well you could always try to keep it discreet." He suggested.

"Easy for you to say. Your outfit's black, you can do the whole Batman-skulk-in-the-dark thing." Kira laughed. "It's not exactly easy when you run around in a bright yellow jumpsuit."

"Point taken I suppose." At that, he suddenly noticed something curious. "Kira, when did Tommy propose?"

"Pardon?" She gasped. "I don't know…"

"Vegas is a hot city." He interrupted "You have a tan line on your left hand."

Kira immediately hid her hand.

"Look, I've seen how you guys are with each other." He continued. "You're obviously made for each other. I just don't know why you're hiding it."

"It's just that things are happening so quickly, we didn't think you guys would understand." She responded. "We thought you'd think we're nuts or something."

"Well I can't say it isn't sudden." Adam breathed. "But the only people who can make the decision how strong your relationship is are you and Tommy."

Kira smiled at him. "He proposed on the Strip shortly after we arrived."

"Well, I for one am happy for you." He replied. "I promise I won't say anything. You are keeping my secret after all. But I think you should give the guys a chance."

"For what it's worth, why are you keeping your comeback a secret?" She asked him.

"Did Tommy tell you how much of a hard time we gave him at the reunion?" He laughed. "I didn't want to be known as the next grandpa Ranger. But for what it's worth, I think I look better in black."

"I have to disagree." She laughed. "But then I do have to side with my fiancé."

With that, they both made their way back to the dining room, united in sharing each other's secrets.


	3. Lord of the Ring

The rest of the party were just finishing up as Adam and Kira returned.

"Kira tells me you have interesting news." Adam stated, getting his jacket. Tommy stared at him confused for a second. After a pause, he continued. "She told me the school wants to make you head of the science department."

"Oh, right. Thanks." Tommy replied. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. It'll be an interesting new challenge."

"Yeah." Adam answered him, throwing an arm round his shoulders. "Sounds engaging. I'm happy for you."

Tommy groaned as he instantly saw through what Adam had just said. As the party left, he made sure Adam rode with them in Kira's Mustang.

"So you know then." Tommy put down flatly.

"I figured it out." Adam replied. "Between the tan line on Kira's finger and the fact she keeps reaching into her back pocket, which I guess is where she's keeping the ring, It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Adam isn't going to say anything." Kira interjected as she turned onto the throughway. "He also says he's happy for us."

Adam nodded his head, confirming what Kira had said. "Thanks man." Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. "We didn't know how everyone would react. We just wanted to wait another couple of months for everyone to get used to the idea."

"Well, like I said, I won't say anything." Adam responded. "But I think the guys will be more understanding than you give them credit for."

Arriving back at the apartment, The assembled guests made their way into the living room to continue their evening of catching up. Kira, however, found herself unwilling to wait any longer, rushing immediately into the bathroom, she whipped out the ring, and immediately jammed it onto her finger. No matter how many times she looked at it, it still always made her smile. As she stood, admiring it, she suddenly jumped as the door opened behind her.

Quickly turning to face the door, she pulled her hands behind her back. Tori had come in behind her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking at Kira with a look of confusion on her face. Kira stood there, pullng the ring off behind her back, looking clearly startled.

"Fine." Kira managed to croak out unconvincingly.

"You're acting a little weird." Tori continued. "Are you done?"

"Excuse me?" Kira asked, trying desperately to shove the ring into her back pocket, though inadvertently fumbling it. Without noticing, the ring fell down the back of her trousers, coming to rest by the sink pedestal.

"We're…in…the bathroom?" Tori reminded her. "I'd…like to go?"

"Oh..right..sorry." Kira stammered, quickly washing her hands and leaving without another word.

"That girl is even stranger than normal." Tori sighed to herself.

Back in the living room, the rest of the party continued the evening with a few refreshments. Kira returned to the room just as Jason was finishing another anecdote.

"…So the cop says, 'yeah, but that doesn't explain why you're all naked.'" The whole room laughed as Tommy tried to calm the situation down.

"Alright guys, enough about the crazy college days." He protested weakly, picking up a beer. "Try to lay off the old stories while I still have SOME dignity left."

"Come on Dr. O." Conner complained. "We love hearing about…"

"Monte Carlo." Tommy interrupted, silencing Conner instantly as Ethan and Trent began laughing.

"Sounds like there's a story there." Jason interrupted, inspecting the bowl of guacamole dip, finding it empty.

"For the sake of my former student's dignity I'll stay quiet." Tommy stated. "Shall we change the subject?"

"Hey, Half-pint." Jason beckoned Kira as she was about to sit down. "Can I get some more dip and another beer?"

Kira shot him an icy stare as her temper rose. "Fine." She snapped aggressively, snatching up the bowl and leaving the room. All four of the former Dino Rangers chorused a sucking of teeth.

"Dude, so not smart!" Conner remarked.

"What?" Jason asked innocently. "I always give people nick-names."

"Well some people don't like the nicknames you give them." Trini reprimanded him with a slap across the chest. "She obviously took offence."

"Kira hates it when people make jokes about her height." Tommy confirmed. "If I were you, I'd apologise before she gets her own back."

"Yeah, she's already drop-kicked you once tonight." Rocky sniggered. "You really want to go for round 2?"

"Okay, I'll apologise when she gets back." Jason replied.

Kira fumed as she entered the kitchen. Throwing open the fridge door, she put the bowl down on the counter, and picked up a beer. As she stood shaking it violently, she reached in for more guacamole, when something else caught her eye.

"I've got a better idea." She thought to herself.

A little while later, Kira re-entered the room, carrying the beer and dip, which she put down directly in front of Jason.

"Listen, Kira, Sorry about before." Jason apologised, holding out a hand. "I have a habit of giving people stupid nicknames. I didn't mean to cause offence."

"Fine. Apology accepted." She shot back, accepting the handshake. She returned across the room where she sat beside Tommy, who put his arm around her. "Anyway, enjoy."

Tommy suddenly got a suspicious look on his face. He thought this had gone a little too smoothly.

Jason however, picked up the can. Inspecting it for a second, he gestured over to Trent. "Could you pass me a teaspoon?" He asked.

Accepting the teaspoon, he overturned the can, tapping it three times on the underside, before turning it back and doing the same to the top. As he cracked the ringpull, the beer frothed anti-climatically only a little over the top.

"Nice try Kira." He began, taking a sip. "But Tommy obviously didn't tell you who I am." He threw his arms out in a gesture of mock majesty. "I am the undisputed King of Pranks. It'll take more than shaking a beer can to catch me out."

With that, he loaded up a tortilla with dip, shoving it into his mouth. Suddenly a pained expression crossed his face.

"Out the way!" He yelled, barrelling towards the bathroom amid a chorus of laughs.

"By the way Tommy, we're out of Wasabi." Kira chimed in innocently.

"Looks like the King's been de-throned." Tommy laughed.

Jason barrelled into the bathroom, spitting the spicy, fiery paste into the toilet and quickly running the cold tap, gulping cold water enthusiastically.

"Trini, we are NEVER having Sushi again!" Jason yelled through to the living room as he swept the tears from his face. Quickly rinsing his face to regain composure, he suddenly noticed Kira's engagement ring on the floor.

"You okay in there Jason?" Tori's voice came through as he stooped to pick it up.

"Who's there?" He asked, inspecting the ring as he stood up.

"It's Tori." She giggled from outside the bathroom. "Kira felt bad about poisoning you. Are you okay?"

"I'll manage." Jason replied, unlocking the door. "By the way, I found this." He handed the ring to Tori. "You might want to get it re-sized. I doubt Blake would be happy about you losing it."

"This isn't mine." Tori shot back, flashing her own ring. "Where did you get this?"

"Bathroom floor." Jason answered her. "So if it isn't yours…"

"I'm so going to kill her!" Tori snapped, her eyes wide with amazement as the realisation dawned on her. "Jason. Apart from the two of us, Kira's the only one who's been to the bathroom since we got back! I can't believe she'd keep something this huge from us!"

Jason took back the ring, inspecting it between his fingers. "So Kira and Tommy?" He sat on the toilet looking at the ring in disbelief. "Why'd they not tell us?"

"Well I for one intend to find out!" Tori fumed, turning to leave. Jason leapt forward, seizing her shoulders.

"We COULD do that." He began as Tori turned to face him. A mischievous smile crossed his face. "OR we could have some fun with this ourselves."

"Aren't you mad?" Tori snapped. "They're meant to be our friends."

"I'm not happy about it. Tommy's been my best friend since high school." Jason replied. "But they've been messing with us all night. I say it's time for some payback."

Tori's look of anger slipped into a sly grin. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the Wasabi sauce would it?" She asked.

"Payback for that little stunt is a nice little added bonus." Jason replied. "So, feel like messing with them a little?"

"Oh yeah." Tori replied. "What do you have in mind?"

Tori and Jason returned to the party after a while, many of the guests still having a little giggle at Jason's expense. Tori immediately crossed to where Blake was sitting and began whispering with him.

"Sorry Jason." Kira immediately yelled as Jason entered the room. "Even?"

"I'd say we're about even." He replied, beckoning her over for a hug. As the two shared a peace-making hug, Kira suddenly jumped with a start.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked innocently.

"M…must have been static." She stammered, before moving through to the kitchen. Her mind suddenly hit a barrage of confusion as she left the room red-faced. Did he just grab my ass?

Kira stood alone in the kitchen trying to get her head around what had just happened. Had Jason, Tommy's best friend of almost 12 years actually groped her in the same room as both Tommy and his own pregnant wife?

"Something wrong?" She heard Jason's voice coming from the door. Kira bit her lip, hoping to find some hidden strength.

Tommy headed into the bathroom, suddenly becoming aware that he was not alone. Turning round, he found Tori and Blake in the doorway.

"Uh…guys…it's the bathroom." He mumbled. "Little privacy?"

"This won't take long." Tori giggled cheekily. "We just wanted to give you a little…invitation."

"You set a date?" Tommy inquired. "Great. You know…"

"Not exactly that type of…invitation." Blake interrupted. "Tori and I have an…arrangement…in our relationship."

"You know sometimes it's fun to try new things." Tori cooed, moving closer to Tommy, stroking his chest. "With new people."

"Uh…not my thing." Tommy gulped, fleeing the apartment as fast as dignity would allow.

"Come on Kira, surely you must have noticed a spark between us?" Jason breathed, moving closer.

"Get your hands OFF me." Kira snapped, slamming her hands into his chest, shoving him away.

"Hey, Tommy's an understanding guy. I'm sure he'll get over it!" Jason laughed. "Besides, it's not like Trini's going anywhere."

"That's your wife. Your PREGNANT wife and your BEST FRIEND you're talking about you disgusting pig!" She spat, trying hard not to start hitting him. "Because your wife is next door, I won't start anything. But if you lay one more hand on me, I'm going to start screaming." She shot a hateful glare into his eyes. "Trust me. You DON'T want that." Kira them stormed quickly from the apartment as Jason started to laugh.

"What's up with Kira? She looked upset about something?" Kat asked as Jason returned to the living room. "Did you insult her again?"

Tori and Blake returned to the room, tears of laughter already streaming down their faces.

Jason held up the engagement ring. "Guys, you will NOT BELIEVE what we found out about Tommy and Kira."

"Oh great, how did you find out?" Adam asked. Suddenly the horror came to him as he reminded himself of Jason's sense of humour. "What did you do?"

Kira slammed the door on her way out of the apartment, finding Tommy slumped in the corner of the corridor.

"What's going on Kira?" He asked, starting to get up.

"I know he's your friend Tommy, but he's a scumbag!" She roared, pacing up and down the corridor to work off her frustration.

"What did Jason do now?" He asked, hugging her in an attempt to calm her down. He knew Jason could be annoying, but Kira looked to be on the verge of killing someone.

"He…he made a pass at me." She began, some tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I can't do that to Trini, but…"

"Wait a minute. He made a pass at you?" Tommy interrupted.

"I know you don't want to think badly of…" Kira began, but she was interrupted by Tommy's unusual reaction. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Tori and Blake tried to proposition me in the bathroom." He replied. Kira looked at him open-mouthed. "Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence?"

Kira immediately began rifling through her pockets. "My ring's gone." She yelled, a look of relief and realisation crossing her face. "He set us up!"

Tommy, hugged her deeply, kissing her for moral support as she swept the tears from her eyes.

"Time to face the music." Tommy sighed.

As Tommy and Kira re-entered the apartment, arm in arm, they walked into the living room where their friends were assembled. Trent, Ethan, Conner, Zack, Rocky, Kat and Trini just stared at them with wide-eyed amazement. Adam sat in the corner with the look of a man just hoping the world was about to swallow him whole, while Tori and Blake sat in a comfortable embrace, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Jason stood in the middle of the room, Tears of laughter streaming down his face, holding Kira's engagement ring in front of him, clearly visible.

"Lose something Kira?" He asked.


	4. They Find Out

Kira and Tommy slowly sat down on the couch, taking comfort in each other's arms as they awaited the inevitable judgement from their assembled friends. Looking around, the main feeling in the room seemed to be one of amazed disbelief. Kira pulled herself into Tommy more tightly as thoughts raced through her mind what they would say.

"We're really sorry about the trick we played on you." Jason began, pacing the room, continuing to twirl the ring in his fingers. By now the laughter had gone, clearly the group had something they wanted to say. "When Tori and I found the ring, we just couldn't believe you'd keep something like this from us."

"It didn't feel good to find out this way." Conner agreed. "I mean, we're your friends and we care about you. To behave like this, it felt like…like you didn't trust me!"

Kira couldn't help but shed a tear as he said this. It was obvious she had hurt her long time friend.

"I'm sorry." She croaked gently.

"Tommy we've known you for years." Trini reprimanded him. "We know you'd never make a decision like this rashly. We all care about you. What were you thinking?"

"I…We didn't know if you'd understand." Tommy croaked, his own eyes sparkling a little by this point. "We know we haven't been together for very long, but we both know how we feel about each other. How we've always felt about each other. It's the real thing guys, it's for good. We know it is."

"Look. I for one think things may be moving a little fast for MY liking." Ethan admitted, paying absent-mindedly with an empty glass. "But it really doesn't concern me. It's YOUR relationship."

"It's like I said when I found out." Adam interjected. "The only people who can comment on how strong your relationship is, is you."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this from the beginning." Kira sniffed. "We were sure you'd say we were rushing things. But I've always known. From the moment we finally told each other we loved each other, that I'd always love him. I knew from the moment we kissed that we'd always be together."

"I've felt the same way." Tommy added. "I know I've been in relationships before, but Kira gives me something no one else ever has, or ever will again. It's like she really is the other half of my soul. I could never be with anyone else. That's why I asked her to marry me."

The assembled group looked around at each other.

"The only thing that upset us is that you didn't trust us." Rocky finally broke the moment. "Sure things are happening fast, but that doesn't make them wrong. Even if we COULD have tried to break you up, do you really think we WOULD?"

"Of course not, there's no way we'd do anything to try and hurt you." Jason announced, moving to the centre of the room.

"Nor you Kira." Trent interjected.

"Tommy, you've been my best friend for 12 years." Jason reminded him. "We've both been through a whole lot together. I know you probably better than anyone other than Kira." He breathed a heavy sigh. "And I've never known anyone to make you as happy as you are with her. I could see it in you from the moment I saw you together."

"I know things didn't work out between us Tommy." Kat chimed in. "We were the wrong people for each other. I don't regret what happened between us, I'm happy now with Rocky. But like Jason I've never known anyone make you this happy." She shifted a little in her seat to draw closer. "We were together for over a year and the subject of marriage never even came up. The fact you're so sure yourself tells me everything I need to know."

"Thanks guys." Tommy breathed, by now beginning to feel a little silly that he'd ever doubted them. "She's my world."

"Well that's good enough for me." Trini stated with a huge grin. "My opinion on how fast things are moving doesn't count. You love each other, and I couldn't be happier for you!"

"How did you think I'd feel?" Tori asked, hugging Kira excitedly. "I was one of the ones that got you together, remember?"

"Kira, you're the most level-headed person I know." Trent put down flatly. "If you're sure you're doing the right thing, then I'm the last person to say anything about it."

"In the years I've spent in the church, I've seen hundreds, thousands of people walk up that aisle." Zack stated. "I've only seen the two of you together this one night, and I have to say, I have yet to see one couple that looked as confident and ready to take that step as the two of you."

"Thanks guys." Tommy sighed. "It really means a lot to us that you're ok with this. Your opinion means a lot to us. That's why we didn't want to risk you not understanding how we felt."

"Like I said Tommy." Adam giggled. "Give us a little more credit."

"The only thing left then is to give you this back." Jason stated, stretching his hand out to offer them the ring.

"Thank." Kira said weakly, stretching out to accept it, only to have Jason snatch it away again.

"After all that. Don't you think we deserve to see it done properly?" Jason asked, handing the ring to Tommy.

Tommy knew his friends were not to be denied when they were in a mood like this. Plus he had to concede that they had a point. They were kind of cheated out of the moment Tommy and Kira made their announcement. Taking Kira gently by the hand, he lead her into the middle of the room, and slowly got onto one knee.

"Kira Ford." He began. "From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. You are by far the most caring, compassionate and wonderful woman I have ever met. Over time the feelings I have for you have only grown." He lifted her hand, and presented the ring to her. "And it is for those reasons, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Tommy." Kira began, already beginning to cry a little. "I fell in love with you the moment I met you, and that only got stronger." She opened her fingers to allow him to place the ring on her finger. "No one has been there for me more than you. You're the only one who's ever held my heart in his hands. And I never want you to let go."

As Tommy slid the ring back onto her finger, everyone in the room leapt forward to congratulate them.

"I'm happy for you bro'." Jason stated first, pulling Tommy into a strong hug. "She's great."

"Thanks man." Tommy replied. "You're right, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I don't know what I was thinking."

He turned to Kira. "Sorry I gave you a hard time earlier."

"Thanks." Kira yelled over the commotion, hugging him enthusiastically. "Sorry about the Wasabi."

"Actually that was a pretty good trick." He laughed. "I'm going to have to remember that one."

"I can't believe you're giving my husband bad ideas already." Trini interrupted. "Congratulations. Have you and Tommy talked about a date yet?"

The commotion got a little quieter as she asked this.

"Well, we'd get married tomorrow if we could." Tommy answered her. "I mean, I know there's all those drive-through places in this city, but we wanted to do it right, y'know?"

"Yeah, we wanted to wait until we could invite everyone we care about." Kira agreed. "But we can't get a venue."

"There's no problem booking somewhere for the reception." Tommy commented, pulling Kira to his side once more. "But all the decent churches are booked solid for the next year and a half. We're already on a waiting list."

"I think I can help with that." Zack interrupted from the other side of the room, tapping away on his palm pilot. "How are you guys fixed for May 14th?"

"Are you serious?" Kira screeched, jumping with excitement.

"Had a cancellation recently." He replied. "It's yours if you want it."

"That'd be great! Thanks Zack." Tommy shouted over the renewed commotion.

"Anyway, you guys have a lot of phone calls to make. It's only right the others know too." Trini reminded them.

"We'll leave you guys to it." Rocky said, gathering his coat. "We'll all have to arrange cover for the rest of the week."

"You guys are staying?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." Jason replied. "Now we know what we're REALLY here for, we're going to have to go out again. Celebrate properly. Oh and Kira?"

"Yes Jason?"

"This time, come appropriately attired." He laughed, tapping his own ring finger.

"No worries about that." Kira replied, holding Tommy close. "Now that the word's out, it's never coming off again."

With that, the guys said their goodbyes and left to go their separate ways to their allotted hotels.

"Guess we better get started on those calls." Tommy sighed, pulling out a small, black book. "Your friends or mine?"


	5. Countdown

Kira was ripped aggressively from her sleep by the shrill chirping of the radio alarm clock to find herself alone in the room. She looked around, wiping her eyes in the hope of bringing herself to full consciousness. Jason and herself had finally been found out last night, but while all had went well with their friends, she did not really enjoy having spent almost the entire night on the phone spreading the word to all the others. Not when she had an early marketing meeting this morning.

Rushing a shower, and quickly dressing, she made her way through to the kitchen, finding Tommy in the living room, wrapping presents.

"How can you be so awake?" She yawned, looking through the refrigerator for something for breakfast. "I only got about three hours sleep."

"Didn't sleep." Tommy replied, wrestling enthusiastically with the brightly coloured paper. "Time difference on Aquitar means I'll have to wait another couple of hours before I can use the communicator to call Billy."

"But…how are you so awake?" She asked.

"Wonders of caffeine." He yelled back, holding a large cup above his head. "Cuppaccino, I'd never have survived late night study sessions in college without them."

"Well try to get a little sleep." Kira groaned with a look of concern on her face as she began unzipping a banana. "I want you to meet me for lunch today, remember?"

"Of course, honey." He responded, not even looking up from his wrapping.

"If you can't call Billy for another couple of hours, why didn't you get some sleep?" She asked.

"Well, I figured I was already awake," Tommy began, biting some scotch tape, "and I still had all my presents to wrap…"

"There's still over a week to go." Kira reminded him.

"Just because you like to leave everything to the last minute." Tommy quipped, tossing another parcel on the pile. "Doesn't mean I like to. I like to get these things out of the way."

"Even if you have to wrap them twice?" She quizzed him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly bemused.

"The parcels don't have name tags on them." She replied, kissing him on the cheek as she made to leave. "See you in the café at 1."

"Aw man!" He groaned, tossing the paper aside. "I really do need some sleep."

Kira arrived at the recording studio finding Barry and his accountant standing in the doorway.

"Eaten yet Sparky?" He asked.

"Not really." She remarked. "I had a banana in the apartment."

"Good for potassium, not much else." He quipped back with his usual enthusiasm. "Waffle house down the street, there's a couple of people I want you to meet."

"Who?" She asked, climbing into the back of his waiting limo.

"Well, we're having a morning marketing meeting with Jonathon Starmore, the owner of the Sound Room. Jake Matthews is also going to be there." He answered her. "Jonathon and I just wanted to make the final arrangements for launch night."

"So why's the lead singer of Aftershock going to be there?" She asked.

"He insisted on meeting the support act in person." Barry responded with a shrug. "Said he wanted to find out who was leading him in."

"That sounds a lot like an audition." Kira stated.

"Do you see any instruments?" Barry asked. Kira just shook her head slightly. "Look, just smile, answer any questions politely, and show them the spirited little Sparky we all know and love."

"So we're just going to have breakfast?" Kira asked, slightly confused by this point.

"No, Sparky. YOU'RE just going to have breakfast." Barry laughed, flashing that used-car salesman style smile of his. "I'm going to do what I do best. Make careers."

They arrived in the waffle house a little after ten, finding themselves being lead over to a table in the back room. Kira noticed a man in an expensive white Italian suit standing up from the table and crossing over to Barry, embracing the agent warmly.

"Jonny! Long time." Barry yelled enthusiastically. "How's Jill?"

"A lot happier since we came to that alternate arrangement about the money I owed you from the poker game on Friday." Jonathan answered.

"Since she didn't find out you mean." Barry laughed.

"Bingo." Jonathon answered. "Anyway, I'm sure you know Jake."

He gestured to the other man at the table. A heavy-set, heavily tattooed man in a black T-shirt with long, greasy hair.

"Good to meet the headline act for my performance." Barry announced, extending a hand. Jake shook his hand weakly, barely looking at him and without even getting out of his chair.

"Well this is the support act as requested." He gestured Kira to step forward. "Let me introduce Kira Ford. A brilliant young rising talent."

Kira extended a hand, but this time Jake didn't even acknowledge the gesture. Kira looked to Barry, furrowing her brow slightly, but Barry simply shook his head slightly in a barely-registered gesture to let it go.

"Anyway, I for one could use some coffee." Barry chuckled. "I know this town thrives on morning meetings, but I need at least a gallon of caffeine to function before noon."

"I've already taken the liberty of ordering." Jonathon informed them as he gestured to the waiter bringing in coffee and pastries. "You already won the exclusive rights to use the Sound Room on the 21st, last thing I need is for you to accuse me of being cheap on the tab."

"Never think of it." Barry answered, sitting down and gesturing Kira to do likewise. "Anyway Jake, it's not like you to come out so early. What can I do for you?"

"We agreed to do the gig." He barked aggressively. "So I wanted to see the support act for myself."

"Well, she's right there." Barry replied, sipping some coffee.

"You any good kid?" He snapped at Kira.

""I think so." She replied honestly. "The production company's happy with my work and…"

"Look, we're not looking for someone with a pretty face to play a few nice songs!" He sneered. "We're one of the hottest acts on the scene right now. We're looking for someone to make the crowd hot before we come on."

Kira's eyes shot open wide, she was going to hit a verbal broadside, but a gentle squeeze of her foot, and another barely registered shake of the head from Barry reined her in.

"Any of the audiences I've played to have left happy." She replied, smiling through her teeth as she took out her frustrations on a waffle.

"Trust me Jake. You won't be disappointed." Barry chimed in with his usual confident grin. "Kira will get a little exposure, and you'll get a hot support act and an even hotter audience. I can't say fairer than that."

"Well, I hope she doesn't screw up." He shot back, getting up and leaving.

Barry gently squeezed her foot again, and gestured for her to finish her breakfast. "Anyway, pleasure as always Jonathon. We have to do it again some time."

"Only the next time you fleece me at the table." Jonathon laughed.

"Same time next week then." He joked, shaking Jonathon's hand and rising from the table as Kira followed suit. "Anyway, things to do and all that, call me on the night when we can set up."

With that, they left the restaurant. Barry pulled kira in towards himself, and gently whispered, "when we get to the car." He knew immediately from the look on her face she was far from happy. Climbing into the back of the limo, Kira immediately unloaded.

"What the hell Barry! How could you let him talk to me like that?" She was glowing red beneath her flowing blonde hair. "He talked to me like an idiot! He totally disrespected me! He…"

"Is a useless, moronic loser." Barry interrupted her, lighting a cigar and pouring himself a glass of champagne. "Who we're going to use to springboard your career into the public eye on day one."

"B..but" She stammered.

"Listen Sparky. I'm sorry, normally I wouldn't have put you through that, but he insisted on meeting you. It was one of his conditions for performing." He apologised, removing his rayband sunglasses and looking into her eyes. "Usually it's my job to suck up to the morons and get talked to like crap."

"But why are you headlining him?" Kira asked. "If you don't like his music…"

"But the public do." He chimed back. "For now."

"Huh?" She grunted, more confused than ever.

He leaned in closer, taking her hands in his. "_Doubtless these means of attaining power are cruel and destructive of all civilized life, and neither Christian nor even human, and should be avoided by every one. In fact, the life of a private citizen would be preferable to that of a king at the expense of the ruin of so many human beings_."

"What's that?" She asked. "Some kind of philosophy?"

"Something like that." He replied cheekily. "Now, lets talk about a playlist."

Tommy had finally managed to get through to Billy on the communicator Billy had sent him, and given him the news. Billy had expressed his happiness for him and promised to attend the wedding. After getting a couple of hours sleep and re-wrapping all his presents, this time with name tags, he made his way over to the diner. He found Kira already there, sipping a soda as she scanned the menu."

"You're late." She groaned, not even looking up from the menu.

"Sorry beautiful." He responded, kissing her and sitting down, picking up his own menu. "How was the meeting?"

"A bit confusing really." Kira replied as the waiter arrived. "Mac and cheese thanks."

"Burger and a cola." Tommy stated, handing back the menu. "So what happened?"

"I'm not sure really. Barry met the owner of the Sound Room, who said something about losing a poker game and giving Barry exclusive rights to the store for the night to repay him." She answered, handing back her own menu. "Then the lead singer of Aftershock started insulting me."

"Sorry to hear about that. What did Barry say about it?" Tommy asked, taking her hand in his own.

"He made me sit back and take it." Kira snorted. "All the while playing nice to him and letting it happen. It was what happened in the limo that confused me."

"In the limo?" Tommy inquired.

"Barry said something about them being popular for now." Kira recalled. "He then apologized for taking me to get insulted, saying that was his job. Then he said something about using Jake to springboard my career and called him a loser." She furrowed her brow as she continued to recall. "Then he said some weird philosophical about kings and peasants and better lives."

"Well, I can't claim to know anything about the music business." Tommy answered her. "But I know a bit about office politics. I've had to pretend I like more than a few idiots myself. Barry seems to know what he's doing."

"He's got me this far I suppose." Kira shrugged.

"I think we should give Barry the benefit of the doubt for now." Tommy reassured her. "Like he said, that's what HE gets paid for." He looked into her eyes as the lunch arrived. "When you're on stage, and the album gets launched, don't you think that'll be worth putting up with a little rudeness?"

"I guess so." She said, picking up her cutlery. "So did you get through to Billy?"

"Sure did." Tommy replied.

"What did he have to say?" She asked.

"Well, Billy being Billy, I kinda missed most of it." He answered her honestly, a slight look of confusion on his face. "But the gist of it is, he's happy for us and he'll be here for the wedding."

"Great, it'll be good to finally meet him." Kira stated. "Everyone's told me so much about him."

"Well trust me, once you meet Billy, you'll never forget him." Tommy laughed.

Early that evening, Tommy and Kira arrived at a restaurant on the outskirts of town, where Jason and Trini had insisted on taking them out for a proper engagement party. Jason had complained slightly about being made to fork out for the meal, but Trini insisted as a way of apologizing for the mean trick he'd played when he first found out about their engagement. Being shown through to the main dining room, they found the rest of the guys already there.

"Properly dressed this time?" Jason asked, striding over to them, hugging them warmly.

"Of course." Kira replied, holding up her left hand. "We're not late are we?"

"Not fashionably so." Barry chimed in, entering the restaurant behind them.

"I invited my producer. I hope you don't mind." Kira introduced him. "This is Barry."

"Heard a lot about you." Jason greeted him, extending a hand.

"Let me guess, Jason Scott Lee." He shot back, accepting the handshake.

"How do you know…"

"I followed the martial arts scene for a while." Barry replied. "You were a bit of a west coast legend for a while there."

"Thanks." Jason accepted the compliment.

"I also heard you weren't a fan of my music back in the day." He stated. "And that you gave Sparky here a bit of a hard time when you got into town."

"Just a couple of stupid jokes." Jason explained. "We put it behind us."

"Well never let it be said I don't enjoy a little joke." Barry laughed. "For example, I called my cousin Dave, who runs the impound yard to tow your car."

Jason immediately bolted from the restaurant. Barry held up a hand as Trini got up, visibly upset.

"He'll be back shortly. I don't have a cousin Dave." He chuckled. "No one's allowed to mess with little Sparky here but me."

"You know Barry, some time you're going to have to tell us why you keep calling Kira 'Sparky'" Tommy told him, gesturing the waiter to add another chair.

"I don't know Sparky, it's up to you." Barry replied, sitting down.

"Oh all right." She groaned. "I suppose so."

"Well it's quite an adorable little story really." Barry began. "When Kira came into the studio to sign the contract, we had a little champagne to celebrate." Kira began to hide her face and pull a little closer to Tommy at this point. "Anyway, one of my other guitarists asked her to give a little demonstration. Poor little mite was so excited and nervous she couldn't stop shaking." He took a little sip of wine "So anyway, she puts her glass down on the edge of the amp, and it falls off, spilling over the junction cables and BANG." He gestured the bang. "Every light in the building goes out. Thank god for circuit breakers is all I can say or the poor little mite could've fried herself."

"Shut up!" Kira protested weakly as everyone began laughing, though she was laughing a little herself at the recollection.

"Anyway, I hope you're looking forward to the concert tomorrow night." Barry interjected. "I pretty much guarantee it'll put you on the map."

"Hey, are there any tickets left?" Rocky asked. By now Jason was arriving back, having found his car in the parking lot safe and sound.

"I have exclusive use of the store for the whole night." Barry answered him. "I was going to have Tommy and myself watch the show from the manager's office, so I don't see why you can't all come!"

"That'd be great." Conner chipped in. "It's been ages since I've been to a concert."

"Anyway, I took the liberty of ordering some champagne." Barry stated, as a waiter began passing around glasses.

"Can I have o.j.?" Zack asked, handing back his glass. "I don't drink anymore."

"Me too. I really shouldn't." Trini stated, also handing back her glass.

"Anyway, let me just say, here's to Kira. A wonderful young woman, and I hope she's very happy."

"Cheers." The group chorused, taking a sip.

Jason stood up, holding his own glass aloft. "Here's to Kira and Tommy. Now that they've FINALLY let us know what's happening. I just want to wish them all the happiness in the world. Kira and Tommy!"

"Kira and Tommy!" The group chorused.


	6. Concert

Tommy awoke the following morning to a somewhat novel situation. Kira had actually gotten out of bed first. Pulling on a bathrobe and making his way to the living room door, he couldn't help but chuckle a little as Kira charged about the living room in a panicked frenzy.

"Wherearetheywherearetheywherearethey!" She babbled barely coherently as she demolished the room in a frantic search. Tommy grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Kira, for the love of god, breathe!" He commanded, noting her panicky, rapid breath which verged on the point of hyperventilation. "What are you looking for?"

"The new guitar strings!" She snapped back, still breathing at a thousand miles an hour. "Oh my god! I'll need to cancel! Where's my car keys? I need to get to the music store. I need those strings…"

"Kira!" Tommy shouted, bringing her attention back to him. He casually picked up a jacket from the corner of the couch, picking up the pack of strings underneath and handing them to Kira. "Calm down. Everything's going to be fine."

Kira practically broke into hysterics as she snatched the strings. Leaping into his arms and kissing him repeatedly, she began a mantra. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou…"

"Kira. Calm down." He stated, pulling her into a deep hug, resting her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. He had learned that this usually calmed her down when she got nervous before a big concert, and this would be by far the biggest concert of her career so far. Kira held there a while, and at last felt her own heart return to an almost normal rate. "Everything will be fine."

Looking up at him, Kira couldn't help but smile. She knew she could be hard to live with when she was nervous, but Tommy never seemed to mind. He had this almost supernatural ability to remain calm long after she had flown into a panic.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" He asked.

"Uhhhhh."

"Yeah, because starving yourself is really going to help." Tommy reprimanded her. "I'll put on some French Toast."

As he left the room to begin cooking, Kira slowly gathered some of her notes together. Leafing through them, she managed to calm herself a little that at least she had the playlists for the session band Barry had organised for her. Sweeping her hair out of her face, she slumped down on the couch. "Tommy, could I get some coffee?" She asked.

"Do you think caffeine's a good idea?" The response came from the kitchen.

"I'm exhausted." She whined. "I only got a couple of hours sleep last night."

"I know." Tommy replied. "You spent the few hours you actually DID stay in bed kicking the hell out of me."

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Alright, I'll put on the pot." Tommy finally relented. He took a note of the time. It was only 7am now, so she would probably work it off before the concert he thought. "What do you want on the French Toast?"

"Chocolate spread?" She asked weakly. Tommy balked slightly. She had had this uncanny love of the unusual combination as long as he'd known her. The first time she'd asked for it, he thought he might have to bring up the subject of pregnancy before Ethan told him she regularly ordered it at the Cyber Café.

"It's a special day, so alright." He replied, looking out the jar. "So when's your sound check?"

"5pm." She answered, beginning to get a little dozy on the couch. She curled up a little, yawning. "I don't have to be there until 4."

"I'm meeting the guys in the bar down the street at 3pm." Tommy shouted through. "Do you want to say 'hi' before you go in?"

"I suppose so." She yawned sleepily, finding her eyes becoming heavier. "How's breakfast looking?"

"Just another couple of minutes." Tommy answered her. As he plated up the French Toast onto two separate plates, he began carelessly slapping jelly on his own portion. Steeling himself for a second, he began with Kira's unusual concoction.

"Breakfast for two coming…" He began to announce, but entered the living room to find Kira passed out lifelessly on the couch. "Kira?" He tried to rouse her. All he got was a long, low groan and an arm pathetically trying to swat him away. "Would you like me to wake you up a bit later?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She mumbled. Tommy knew that just letting her be was probably the best thing for her at this point. Carefully covering her with a sheet, he sat down to his own meal.

"Breakfast for one I guess." He whispered to himself, picking up a slice without looking and taking a bite. He almost spat it out just as quickly. "Oh my god, that's disgusting." He remarked.

A little after 10, Tommy gently shook Kira awake. He'd been good enough to make a fresh batch of coffee and French toast.

"Kira, it's 10 o'clock." He breathed, gently nudging her awake. "Have something to eat."

"Thanks Tommy, I needed that." She yawned, stretching herself awake. "Did I get the strings?" She asked.

"Couple of hours ago." Tommy sniggered.

"What about…"

"And you checked the music, And you packed your guitar." He interrupted. "All you have to do now is turn up."

Kira began enthusiastically demolishing the curious breakfast. As she continued to eat, much to Tommy's combination of disgust and amazement, she couldn't help but feeling that something was still missing. That she was still forgetting something.

"Oh my god, I still haven't showered!" She yelled, springing out of the sofa. "What am I going to…"

Tommy interrupted her with a whistle and pointed to the outfit she had picked out and hung up on the living room door the previous night.

"Enjoy your shower." He laughed, clearing up the dishes. "Trust me, between the two of us, we've thought of everything."

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" She asked, throwing her arms around him.

"Not yet." Tommy replied.

And with that, she pulled him down into a long, passionate kiss.

Later in the day, Tommy and Kira arrived in a little bar across the street from the record store where Kira would be playing her set. Waving them over enthusiastically, Trini gestured for them to sit down.

"I can't believe we're finally going to get to hear you play!" Kat shrieked excitedly, hugging Rocky tightly, as evidenced by his slight wince of pain. "It must be so exciting!"

"Well, I've inflicted my share of excitement on myself already today." Kira sniggered. "No caffeine or alcohol over here, strictly apple juice."

"So how long can you stay Kira?" Adam asked.

"Sound check's in an hour." She answered. "So I can stay for a little while."

"Well, Tommy, there's a little surprise for you in the bathroom." Jason interjected.

"This isn't going to be another surprise like Tori and Blake's is it?" He asked, raising a small laugh from where they sat at the other end of the table.

"No." He replied, pointing over Tommy's shoulder. "But I think you remember him."

Tommy turned round to find a familiar, spectacled man approaching.

"Billy!" He yelled, hugging him excitedly. "I can't believe you made it!"

"Of course Tommy." Billy began. "Had I known the true cause of the gathering and celebration, I would have made an additional effort to secure alternative means of ensuring my share of work was being done back home to allow my presence earlier."

"Tommy told me all about you." Kira introduced herself, trying hard not to laugh. She could now see what Tommy had been talking about when he said he missed a lot of what Billy had said. "I'm Kira."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last." Billy responded, shaking her warmly by the hand. "Tommy has told me quite a bit about you. Apparently you are playing in a concert tonight. I'm looking forward to seeing exactly how talented Tommy's 'brilliant' girlfriend is."

Kira looked over to Tommy, who was wincing slightly as Billy spoke.

"Just remember that the adrenaline and serotonin released into the body and brain respectively during a state of heightened emotional anxiety can be advantageous if you do not allow an overabundance of emotional stress to release so much that the body and mind attain a state of shock and temporary paralysis."

"Uh…" Kira just stared at him open mouthed for a second.

"He means use your nerves to your advantage." Trini shouted over from the table. "Don't let them beat you."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Billy." She replied.

"Did you guys catch any of what Billy said?" Conner asked. Altogether, Kat, Jason, Rocky and Adam chorused. "You get used to it."

"So how long are you going to be out there?" Conner asked, earning a slap to the back of the head from Adam. "Ow!"

"That's sweet Adam, but it's ok." Kira sniggered, looking at the annoyed look on Conner's face. "I'm doing three songs before the interval, then it's Aftershock."

"I still can't believe you're opening for them." Rocky chipped in, beaming broadly. He was clearly a fan. "They're huge at the moment."

"Well things change my muscular comrade." Barry announced, striding into the bar. "After tonight, the whole city will only be chanting ONE name." He clapped a hand down hard on Kira's shoulder, causing her to wince slightly. "And this girl is that very name they will all be chanting."

"Barry, I'd like you to meet another friend of mine." Tommy began, leading him to Billy. "This is Billy Cranston. Billy, Barry Goldstein."

"Kira's producer." Billy recalled the many conversations with Tommy over his trans-galactic communicator. "And unless I'm very much mistaken, a former guitarist with a blues band of whom Tommy was a great admirer several years ago."

"You heard about that too." Barry stated, shaking Billy's hand, smiling broadly. "So were you a fan?"

"Actually I found the acoustic renditions of your performances to be quite cacophonous." Billy replied honestly. "Though I have to admit to never having a genuine caring for the genre as a whole."

"Clearly no one has to buy you a thesaurus professor." Barry laughed. "Don't worry, you weren't the only one. That's why I now know which side of the soundproof glass I'm meant to sit. Anyway, time to go Sparky."

"But sound check's not for another 25 minutes." Kira complained. "And I just ordered a drink."

As the apple juice arrived, Barry picked it up and took Kira by the hand, leading her out the door. "Don't worry, I know the owner. He knows he'll get his glass back."

Barry practically dragged Kira into the record store, quickly showing her the décor he had set up for the evening.

"As you can see, we have huge stands for your album there, there and there." He stated, pointing out the massive displays which were currently being set up by the few store boys who were actually on duty at this point. "The stage is over there. We've set up your kit, and there's an acoustic there as well in case you feel like mixing it up a little." He then dragged her over to a couple of tall, lanky men wearing leather jackets. "And these are guys are your session musicians for tonight. Bobby there's on bass, Jack's on the drums, and Kev makes a keyboard sing like you'd never believe."

"Hey Kira, glad to be performing with you." Kev interjected, shaking her hand. "Barry's sent us your music and some of your recordings. You're really good."

"Better than some of the other jackasses we've had to work with." Bobby agreed. Suddenly, something caught his attention. "Speaking of which."

"Where's the dressing room?" Jake snapped, storming into the room. "I was told me and the boys would have a private dressing room."

The three session musicians made a rude gesture behind Jake's back that almost caused Kira to laugh out loud.

"Just this way gents." Barry began, gesturing for them to come forward. Putting his arm around Jake, he took his place behind them. "Back room area three is cordoned off for your exclusive use for the entire evening." As he left, he repeated the rude gesture behind Jake's back, at which point Kira and the session musicians could no longer contain themselves and began laughing.

As the evening wore on, the crowds began gathering outside the store as Tommy and his assembled party were escorted through the back entrance and up the stairs into the manager's office. A huge, luxurious, opulent seating area high above the shop floor with the entire south wall replaced with glass, forming a perfect viewing location for the entire store. A buffet was set up along the opposite wall.

"Conner!" Tommy yelled as the former Red Ranger charged towards the table. "That's for everybody. Try not to scoff it all."

"Not to worry Tommy my good man." Barry chipped in, announcing his arrival. "There's plenty more downstairs. I told the caterer I had invited a few friends up here, but clearly they think I'm bringing the 7th cavalry."

"The food's great." Conner forced out through a mouthful. Tommy just rolled his eyes.

"You and your stomach." He groaned. "Thanks again Barry. We really appreciate it."

"Well guys, just sit back and enjoy the show!" Barry exclaimed bouncing away with childish enthusiasm "Tonight, a star is born!"

All too quickly, Kira finished her third song. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the evening had gone so quickly. However, quickly drowning out the applause, she heard the crowd begin to chant. "Encore!"

Kira looked round blankly, she hadn't planned anything. What could she do? The audience seemed to die down as she carelessly flipped through some notes.

"Kira!" Barry screamed into the earpiece he had given her. "They want an encore."

She continued to fumble around her belongings. "Sing Old Macdonald, the alphabet, Rudolph the Red Nosed Bloody Reindeer, ANYTHING, just do SOMETHING!"

Just then, she reached for her locket, with her left hand. Glancing between the locket and her engagement ring, she turned and looked up at the glass-fronted office where she knew her friends were waiting, and seeing Tommy there, she suddenly knew exactly what to do.

"Thanks for the back-up guys." She announced, hugging her session musicians. "But I'll take it from here." Placing down her electric guitar, she picked up the acoustic guitar Barry left out for her. "This is a song that isn't on my album." She announced into the microphone. A tear began to run down her face. "I'd like to dedicate it to two of the most important people in my life, who sadly, can't be here in person." She looked up into the lights. "But I like to think they'll have the best seats in the house."

Strumming the final chords of the song she had written for her parents, she looked out over the silent audience. Dread suddenly raced through her as she swept her face of tears. "Thank You." She croaked into the microphone, as she placed the acoustic guitar back on the stand. Just then, as she made to walk off the stage, a man in the front row began to clap. Turning slowly, her heart raced as the entire audience exploded into a rippling tidal wave of applause and began chanting her name.

"Kira, Kira Kira!"

As she leant over and shook a few hands, tears of joy welling up inside her, two large security guards immediately dragged her into the office upstairs.

"You were wonderful!" Kat screeched, wiping away her own tears.

"Normally I wouldn't advise going off the album material Sparky, but whatever you did it worked, It BLOODY WORKED" Barry roared, hugging her enthusiastically.

As the others bombarded her from all sides with hugs and congratulations, Kira at last felt that the years of struggling had all been worth it. Suddenly, Billy drew their attention back to the glass.

"Guys, I thought these guys were supposed to be the headlining act." He began. "But their cacophonous din in no way competes, or even closely compares to Kira's performance."

"Huh?" Conner stated, looking confused.

They listened for a while, and it was the biggest aftershock fan in the room, Rocky, who finally said what they were all thinking. "They…They suck!"

Barry suddenly clutched his earpiece, obviously receiving instructions from the sales floor.

"Sparky, get your butt down to the signing table NOW!" Be barked.

"But…They don't finish for…"

"Bugger when they finish." Barry interrupted. "They're stinking up the stage. People are walking away from the stage in droves! The manager's opened the cash registers early! We couldn't keep your stuff on the shelves if we nailed it down!"

"You're kidding!" She screeched, jumping with excitement.

"Remember what I said in the limo?" Barry asked.

"Vaguely. Something about kings and peasants…"

"_Doubtless these means of attaining power are cruel and destructive of all civilized life, and neither Christian nor even human, and should be avoided by every one. In fact, the life of a private citizen would be preferable to that of a king at the expense of the ruin of so many human beings_." He repeated. "Now get to that table, sign till your arm falls off and WIN SOME BLOODY HEARTS!"

Kira kissed Tommy on the cheek and immediately sprinted from the room. Billy approached Tommy and Barry.

"That was quite a speech." Tommy complimented him. "Great motivation for her. She said you gave her some philosophy."

"Politics actually." Billy interrupted. "Machaeavelli's Dolci Book 1 chapter 26."

"The professor knows his politics." Barry complimented him.

"I also feel it's more than a little bit of a coincidence that the headlining act suffered such an unfortunate and embarassing launch-day performance on the same night you chose to launch your own."

"What?" Tommy asked. "Are you saying Barry somehow knew they'd blow it and set this up?"

"Affirmative." Billy confirmed.

"I think you two better come to my office." Barry sighed with the look of a child who'd just been caught by his parents.


	7. The Life and Times of Barry Goldstein

Barry lead Tommy and Billy into a side room, taking a seat at a large oak desk. Pulling out some glasses and a bottle of scotch, he offered them a drink, before pouring himself a glass.

"So what gives Barry." Tommy snapped with an accusatory tone in his voice. "Did you set this up?"

Barry loaded a CD into the stereo on the desk, playing the all-too-familiar sound of Aftershock's disastrous performance. "A boy in the offices of Aftershock's record company sent me this about four weeks ago." Barry began his confession, taking a sip.

"Right before you set up this gig." Tommy shot back.

"Exactly." Barry answered him. "The kid offered to send me a pre-release copy of their single in exchange for three hundred bucks. After listening to it once, I knew it was a sure-fire bomb. People would buy it on the 21st, unwrap it on the 25th and toss it in the trash on the 26th."

"So you intentionally hired Aftershock knowing that their popularity would attract a large audience." Billy stated, pacing the room. "But also knowing that they were doomed to failure thus artificially boosting Kira's launch-night image."

"You catch on quick professor." Barry complimented him. "Knowing how many people would come to buy their single, I set Kira up as their support act, and instructed the manager to open the registers directly after her performance." He quickly threw back the rest of his scotch. "The rest, Kira did on her own. I knew there was no WAY Aftershock could outshine her performance with the content of that single."

Billy and Tommy looked at each other uneasily for a second as Barry got out of his chair. "I won't deny that what I did was a little in the ethically grey area. But those guys were doomed to screw up their own launch with or without my help. I just chose to make at least ONE winner out of the situation."

"How do you think Kira would feel if she found out you did this Barry?" Tommy yelled. "How do you think she'd feel knowing you deliberately publicly embarrassed them just to sell a few more records?"

"I don't imagine she'd be thrilled." Barry admitted, striding over to the window and pointing to the signing table. "But look at her." Tommy and Billy looked out to where Kira was shaking hands, posing for pictures and signing records. The way she cradled her right hand across her lap when not signing, Tommy could clearly see she was already suffering from a major case of writer's cramp. "See how happy she is now? Do you really want to take that away from her because I skirted the rules or decency a little?"

Tommy sighed deeply, having to concede that Barry had made a point. There was no way he could take that feeling away from her. "Don't expect me to like this Barry." He shot back. "You better not keep pulling stunts like this!"

"First and only time. I swear." He replied. "It's like I said. The biggest hurdle's getting the first album out. Once you've done that, people come back. I've helped put Kira on the map. Now I have every confidence she can keep herself there."

"You always seemed so straightforward." Tommy mused. "How could you do this to someone? Where did you come up with such an underhanded idea?"

"My old manager did the exact same thing to me." Barry shot back. "I learned from the best."

Thinking back, Barry poured himself another scotch. "Remember I told you I retired because I stopped getting inspiration to write songs?" Tommy nodded. "That's only half the story."

He leaned over the desk for support. "About seven years ago I was struggling to write. The market was saturated with our music and people wanted fresh material. I just couldn't provide it." He breathed, playing with his whisky glass. "My manager knew that I was coming to the end, but he kept plugging me, kept promoting my next single."

"So what happened?" Billy asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I was booked to headline a show at the MGM Grand." He recalled. "My producer booked some plastic, disposable boyband to support me. But, inevitably, my own performance went down like Tyson against Lewis." He looked out of the window over the sales floor again. "As soon as I got off stage, my manager tore up our contract. My lawyer failed to find the release clause in it that prevented me getting any form of notice or compensation. After that, my career was over, and they went on to have four gold singles before they split up six months later."

"So given what happened to you, how could you do that to anyone else?" Tommy asked.

Barry turned to him, looking him in the eye. "If Aftershock are meant to make it, they'll get past this. They wrote one duff song it happens all the time." He poured himself another scotch. "You say you don't like what I did. How do you think I feel? It's practices like that which ended my career." He crossed the room, throwing back the contents of his glass. "There's two reasons producers get paid 10. The first is to promote their acts, and get them as much exposure as possible."

"And the second?" Tommy asked.

"To protect their acts from people who'll do things like this." He placed his glass on a filing cabinet, turning to face Tommy and Billy. "This business is full of sharks. I know, not only was I bitten by them, but I get paid to smile through my teeth at them and pretend to like them for the sake of my clients." He crossed over to the door. "You may not like me much right now, but trust me. There's a lot worse than me in this business. As long as I'm in the picture though, Kira's safe. I know most of these two-faced rats on a first-name basis." He tripped the door handle, opening the door to leave. "Merry Christmas Tommy." He breathed.


	8. Christmas is Coming

Two days later, Tommy and Kira sat in their apartment, wrapping the last of their Christmas presents in preparation for the guys coming over. They were all heading home so they could get back in time for Christmas, but they had all agreed to stop by the apartment before they left so that presents could be exchanged. Kira groaned at the virtual mountain of gifts she still had left to wrap.

"I told you not to leave it till the last minute." Tommy laughed as she struggled with the scotch tape snaking it's way round her fingers. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't procrastinated so much."

"Yeah, because getting ready for the concert was no work at all." She whined as she shook her hand feverishly in a vain attempt to free it from the tape. "And it didn't help that you used all the paper, meaning I had to go to the store."

"I told you I was sorry about that." Tommy shot back. "It wasn't my fault."

"Oh so it wasn't your fault you forgot the name tags." She chuckled, finally freeing herself from the tangles sticky mass of tape. "Meaning you had to OPEN them all again!"

"To be fair I hadn't slept that night." Tommy reminded her.

"And who's fault was that?" She quizzed him, throwing a roll of paper at his head.

"Domestic violence is not one of your more attractive features." Tommy laughed as he threw his arms around her, wrestling her playfully onto the couch.

"And what are some of my more attractive features?" She laughed, throwing her own arms around him and pulling him into a tender hug.

"Well you're probably the most beautiful woman in the world." Tommy answered her, kissing her repeatedly.

"Probably?" She quizzed him, looking deep into his soft, brown eyes.

""Learn to take a compliment sweetheart." He replied with a smile, drawing into a long, deep kiss. Just then the doorbell rang, tearing the moment away cruelly. Tommy and Kira both shared a little giggle as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Could we not just pretend we're not here and carry on?" Tommy moaned.

"It'll be Barry." Kira announced. "He said he'd probably come over this morning with the sales figures."

As they got up, Kira quickly pulled her hair out of the ponytail she'd tied it into and quickly re-set it, trying to make it a little less obvious they'd been wrestling on the couch. Tommy moved over to the front door, opening it wide. Sure enough it was Barry, standing in a brilliant white Italian suit, carrying a large brown bag and a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Morning Tommy." He quipped, shaking his hand. Tommy returned the gesture tentatively. He hadn't seen Barry since the night of the set-up at the concert, though he had by this point resigned himself to the fact that he at least appeared to have Kira's best interests at heart. "Good grip. Where's Sparky?"

"I'm in here." She yelled through.

"Losing by two falls and a submission to a roll of scotch tape." Tommy piped up with a smirk.

"Well I got all that business out the way a week ago." Barry shot back, striding into the living room where Kira greeted him with an enthusiastic hug. "Advantage of being Jewish I suppose, Hanukah usually comes first."

"Hi Barry." She began, accepting the bouquet. "These are great" Thanks."

"Well they're not in season, so they took a bit of finding." He replied truthfully. "But I know how much you like Yellow, and to see that smile it was worth sending my PA all over town." He set down the bag on the floor and began helping Kira with the presents. "The girl never gets anything done this close to Christmas anyway, so I just told her to run that one errand and then just start her holiday."

"That's pretty decent of you." Tommy remarked.

"Well, you know the holiday doesn't really mean anything to me, so it's really six-and-half-a-dozen to me." He responded, picking up the tape. "But it's always a great little morale booster if you can let the workers get a little family time." He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he came across a pair of heavy butterfly swords on the floor. "Your friends certainly have interesting hobbies I'll give them that much." He quipped with a slightly confused look on his face. "Remind me not to gatecrash any of their parties."

"Those are for Trent." Kira laughed, retrieving the heavy-bladed weapons from him. "He's really heavily into Kung Fu."

"Trent?" He asked, trying to remember him. "Dark hair, well-built, always wears white?"

"That's him." Tommy answered him. "Anyway, how did the sales go?"

"Oh glad you brought that up Tommy my good man." He chimed in excitedly, rising to his feet. "The local news station covered the concert live. It was beamed to pretty much the whole state! You've had by far the fastest selling debut of any act I've ever represented!"

"Really?" Kira asked, suddenly forgetting about the presents.

"If sales keep up the way they're going, It'll be going gold by the end of the week." He replied as Kira suddenly found herself unable to contain her excitement any longer. Launching herself into Tommy's arms, the two spun around the room, laughing with excitement.

"That's great news Kira!" Tommy congratulated her.

"I just feel a little bad for Aftershock." She replied. "If I received that much coverage, then they surely must have been getting some flak."

"Actually Jake was bloody thrilled about your performance." Barry interjected. "The media must have seen something in you they like, because they never broadcast anything about them." Barry gave a knowing wink to Tommy who accepted the gesture with a small nod of the head. Obviously Barry had had something to do with the lack of career-hampering publicity from the local media.

"Well I'm just glad everything's worked out so well." Tommy replied.

"What can I say? There's only two things you need to get to the top of the business. If you have the talent, you rise as high and as fast as you like." Barry quipped with his used-car salesman style grin.

"So what else do you need?" Kira asked. "You said you need two things."

Barry just opened his arms as he continued to grin. "A great producer."

"Well she certainly has that." Tommy conceded. Barry grinned at him, accepting the gesture. "Thanks Tommy, that means a lot." He replied, shaking his hand. "Anyway time for some presents."

He reached into the bag and produced a large piece of rock, handing it to Tommy. "Well I hear Dinosaurs are your thing, so I thought you'd appreciate this. Some workman dug it up in New Mexico a couple of weeks ago."

Inspecting the piece, Tommy marvelled at the clarity of the fossilised remains. "Thanks Barry." He answered him, running his fingers across it's surface. "How did you get this?"

"EBay." He answered. "As for you Sparky, I really just couldn't wrap this." He threw a car key which she snatched out of the air.

"Are you kidding?" She screeched.

"Can't have you driving around in that old bucket you call a car." Barry answered her. "There's a Camero with your name on it in the parking lot."

Kira hugged him excitedly, continuing to stare at the key in disbelief. "Glad you like it." He laughed.

"Well we got you a little something as well." Tommy stated, reaching under the tree and pulling out a small parcel. Merr…Uh…Happy Hanukah."

Opening the parcel, Barry found a small box containing a pair of gold cufflinks. "Thanks. These are great." He said. "Anyway I'll not hold you up any longer. Kira here needs to get cracking. That paper isn't going to wrap itself round that little lot."

"I'll just see you out." Tommy replied, accompanying Barry into the hallway. "Barry, I just wanted you to know we appreciate everything you've done for Kira. And for what it's worth, I think it's a good thing you did, keeping Aftershock out of the news."

"It's like I said to you the other night." He replied, shaking Tommy's hand firmly. "There's worse than me in this business. I did take advantage of their misfortune to put Kira over, but there was no reason to completely burn them."

Tommy moved a little closer to speak with him more directly. "Look Barry, I can't help notice that you and Kira have gotten very close, and the amount you've done for her seems a bit over and above the call of duty." He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to broach the subject. "Do you…have feelings for Kira?"

Barry just seemed to start laughing at his own private joke, before turning his back and walking away. "Why don't you ask my husband?" He asked as he boarded the elevator.

Later in the day, the group assembled in the living room. As the parcels were being handed out and wrapping paper was carelessly torn and thrown on the floor, Kira wandered the room picking up the discarded paper.

"So I guess we better get going." Jason announced first, getting out of his chair. "The drive back to Angel Grove takes about four times longer with all the bathroom breaks."

"Well you try having a hyperactive little person inside you using your bladder as a football." Trini complained.

"Not a complaint honey." He chirped, hoping to earn a measure of forgiveness.

"Well It was lovely meeting you at last Kira." Trini announced, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back in town for the bachelorette party."

"I can't wait." Kira replied, a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe it'll only be a few months."

"Well you sound happy now, but just wait until you see all the work that has to go into it." Jason stated sagely. "Remember the run up to our wedding Trini?"

"Don't remind me!" She groaned, feeling exhausted at just the memory.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys in May." Jason yelled back as they left the apartment.

"I suppose we better go too." Conner sighed, picking up his backpack. "With Ethan driving us back we'll probably arrive in nice time to turn round and come back for the wedding."

"At least I didn't dent the car." Ethan snapped.

"You drive so slowly it probably wouldn't be POSSIBLE to dent the car." Trent put down sarcastically.

"Why me?" He asked with a groan.

"Anyway try not to get into any trouble." Tommy called after them. "I want everyone in one piece for the wedding."

"Mind giving us a lift to the airport?" Tori asked. "Save us getting a cab."

"Our flight isn't for a couple of hours yet, but Tori's a nervous traveller." Blake informed them.

"The word is CAUTIOUS." She snapped. "Airlines can delay you for six hours without having to compensate you, but if you're one minute late they can leave you behind."

"Whatever." Blake giggled. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll have a blast when it comes time for the wedding. Knowing Shane and Hunter, they'll have something planned for the bachelor party."

"Well it better not be anything too wild." Tommy interrupted him. "They do WANT to be invited."

As they left, Zack got up off the couch. "Well it was great catching up, but Tomorrow's kind of a busy day for me."

"What're you up to?" Kira asked. Zack never responded, simply gesturing to his clothing. "Oh, right I should have thought."

"Anyway I'll not be a stranger." He called out as he shook Tommy's hand and turning to leave. "Jason was right about one thing, It will be a busy couple of months."

"Oh for the days when we could just have morphed and teleported home." Rocky sighed, collecting his belongings. "I reckon we've just about wore out the patience of our fellow trainers at the gym. I reckon they'll want a bit of time off now."

"Keep in touch." Adam commanded, hugging Tommy. "We want to be here for the mad party."

"Well nothing too mad's going to happen." Kira stated authoritatively. "And definitely NO strip clubs!"

"You do have to nip these things in the bud early." Kat agreed, hugging Kira goodbye. "I mean if I hadn't put my foot down with Rocky's bachelor party, Jason would probably have got him lost in Monte Carlo or something."

"Take care guys." Tommy said softly as they turned to leave. "We'll see you in a few months."

"Oh I almost forgot." Kat suddenly jumped as she remembered something. Pulling a parcel out of her hand luggage, she handed it to Kira. "You'll probably want to wait until AFTER we leave to open this. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." She replied, tucking the gift under her arm.

"Well I guess that just leaves me to make my own departure." Billy sighed, pulling on his coat. "I have the ship cloaked just a little way outside of town."

"Well it was great to see you again Billy. We all miss you like mad." Tommy said, pulling Billy into a strong hug.

"The feeling is quite mutual. Cestria should be able to join me for my next visit." He informed them.

"Really?" Kira asked. "Won't she…stand out?"

"I appreciate your concern for her welfare, but it really is quite unwarranted." Billy laughed. "I've developed a cloaking device that should easily mask her true origins from those less understanding individuals."

"What did you say you do for a living again?" Tommy asked. "Personal cloaking devices? What are you? Military research?"

"Actually I run a joke shop." He answered. "The personal cloaking devices are considered quite humorous, and the EMP charges I developed last year oare our equivalent of whoopee cushions."

As Billy left, Tommy and Kira found themselves once more alone in the apartment for what seemed like the first time in years. It had been a draining few days for both of them.

"So what did Kat get you?" Tommy asked, suddenly curious. Kira tore open the paper carelessly, finding a large, flat box inside. Opening the lid, her jaw almost hit the floor as she saw what was inside.

"Is this your present or mine?" She laughed, looking at the article of clothing inside.

"Well I think it's a bit small for me." He chuckled. "But I suppose you could argue it's a little of both."

Turning to look up at him, she pulled into a long passionate kiss.

"Just a shame it's going to be a while before we get any use out of it." She stated.

"Meaning?" Tommy asked.

Kira looked at him, a cheeky, mischievous smile crossing her face. "Well we're not married YET, are we?"

Fin.

Well there goes the second of my Kirommy series, I reckon I should be able to come up with at least one more, at least to see them up the aisle for their happy ending. That said, with how much it's taken to get them THIS far in their relationship, you just know it's going to be anything but a smooth ride.


End file.
